Wearing The Inside Out
by Sufjanus
Summary: I myself had to finish Kimimaro016’s work. This is a story he was writing for his baby sister, but hit,s happens and now it’s left for me to sow his words together. It’s dedicated to his late sister, a close friend of mine. Enjoy.
1. Part One

His small, well-rounded eyes darted around the white tiled room in the heat of his pre-teen anxiety. His eyes where open wide, fear filling the small brown pools as he looked around at the room. He didn't like this. He had scoped this cursed room too many times to count, and he was getting rather weary. This room which was, too many, a restful place of peace and warmth that ensured the occupant's longevity, was a cold and hard, harsh and unforgiving jail-ceil of a hell for him. He was feeling the other side of this building. And he feared that when the time came, only one of them would leave the hospital.

It was a madman's doing. Some kind of supernatural lunatic and his sick and perverted ways. The only good thing that came out of this for them, was that there where no girls. I. E.: No Pucca.

"Come on Garu!" Abyo coaxed, unlocking a small iron gate. "Hmm..." Garu moaned, fallowing his best friend uneasily into the strange and abandoned-looking yard. A yard that knew no sun, and remained winter all year long. What they did not know was that this yard held more evil then either one of the boys could have ever imagined. However Garu fallowed, knowing that Pucca wouldn't find him in a place like this, and Abyo lead, in hopes of getting some good sparing in without Pucca. They both knew that neither one of them should enter here; that beyond the dusty and rundown yard was a house. That the gate and fence was meant to keep out people like them. And Pucca; the threat of Pucca was too great, so to speak. So they ventured into the yard, assuming that they where doing no harm. Although neither one of them had ever even seen this place before. They thought that they knew this entire village, but they didn't remember ever seeing this. Somewhere in their minds they both guessed that Tobe might have something to do with this. However, the only wanted to have a good sparing match, and if they ended up fighting Tobe, that would just be a bonus. "Hey Garu," Abyo said, looking around the warm, yet frozen over-like yard. "Who do you think lives in a place like this?" Garu shrugged, making only a small noise. Abyo nodded. "Well if they're demon I don't wanna met them." Garu rolled his eyes. For the most part Abyo understood him fairly well. However, Garu never thought's never even came close to a demon living here. He was trying to tell him that it might be a trap that Tobe set, but his small moaning noise's meaning was lost to his best friend's imagination. Garu didn't mind though. He knew that it was hard to talk to Abyo, or anyone, after he took a vow of silence. He knew that he wouldn't be able to talk to anyone after taking the vow of silence last year, but he never thought that it would be this hard to get your message across. Garu stopped, looking up at the dark and decrepit house. About two stories, with both a basement and a live-in attic. A wrap-around dilapidated porch that stopped on the sides, and a decrepit back deck that appeared to come off where the dinning room would be.

The deck hard three stairs on the bottom, but it had no stairs from the deck itself to the double doors, when it needed about three more. Garu's scoping of the 'abandoned' house was interrupted by Abyo walking up the stairs, and trying to open the doors. "Mmm! Mmm!" Garu waved his right arm, trying to stop his friend from during the one thing that you never do in horror movies. Garu, although only showing it to a degree, felt like he was in a horror movie and wanted now nothing more then to walk safely back with Abyo, threw the gate and never return nor speak of this dead place and this house with an uneasy chill. But that did not seem possible, as Abyo responding: "What's the worst that could happen? Come on!" Garu could think of many horrible things that could happen to the two of them, but could not utter a word without breaking his vow. So casually, and carefully Garu fallowed his best friend into the large, dark, and moist house. In threw the spider webs and dust and mildew, the first thing they noticed was the smell. Like nothing either one of them had ever smelled before. The fowl odder was worse then a dump in the summer time, and was almost as thick as late-winter fog. The two boys gagged for a moment, then pulled their shirts over their faces. "Oh man!" Abyo moaned, taking off his shirt and wrapping it around his face. "Bad fish smells better then that!" He cry threw his shirt, voice muffled by cotton. Garu nodded, cupping his hands over his nose. As they walked deeper into the house, Garu thought that he heard the back doors slam, but he didn't want to think about that. He only barely got away from the last house that shut it's own doors, and he was not ready to do that again. He didn't sleep right for a weak after that, and was always uneasy about getting up to use the bathroom at night. The two turned out of the once named dinning room, entering what looked like it might have once been the living room. The room was only a little smaller, with a dust covered and beaten up staircase in the far corner. "Cool!" Abyo said, lifting a skull decoration off a table in the center of the room. "You think my dad will let me keep this!?" He asked excitedly, turning the thing over in his hand. Much to Abyo's surprise, a large furry spider, almost the size of the skull itself, crawled out from within the morbid likeness and up his arm. The arachnid lifted it's front legs and moved it's fangs, with anticipation in biting the unsuspecting twelve year old. Abyo spotted it, shrieked, and stumbled backwards failing his arm. "Get it off! Get it off!" He failed around, bumping into the walls and the empty bookshelf sitting by itself, cornered nicely in the room directly across from the stairs, being home to more bug and a layer of dust that was about six inches high. Garu tried to rid Abyo's arm of the incest, but with him moving around like that, it was only a matter of time before it bit him. In all the commotion and panic Abyo lost his grip on the skull and it landed on the floor with a loud and sickening smash, the gothic icon shattering to pieces of the filthy hard wood floor. Abyo fell backwards, but Garu caught him. In all the ruckus and din, the bug must have fled the once safe heaven of the young boy's arm to morn the lost of it's home behind the bookshelf, where they where both sure other's like that one lived. "Thanks." Abyo panted, trying desperately to catch his breath in his best friends arms. Garu helped Abyo stand up, then they both turned to the skull. "Oh man," Abyo groaned, once he had regained most of his composure. "I was gonna keep that!" Their thoughts where interrupted by a noise that chilled them both. Footsteps. Coming down the stairs.

They froze in the darkness in the other side of the room, both chilled and unable to move. Fear seized both of them as they could begin to make out a figure descending the stairs slowly. Garu's chest moved in and out at a rapid pace, wishing that he had went to the bathroom before they got caught in the nightmare. He could tell that even though he didn't think so until now, he was a bit more traumatized from the last encounter with this short of thing then he'd like to think, almost sorry that he didn't drag Abyo out of this place. It was far too late for that now, as both of them stood in a frozen stupor, watching the figure move slowly and in time with the wind outside, that banged on the windows and shook the doors, falling down the fireplace and moaning out to them, moaning threw the horror of their beating hearts. Abyo wanted desperately to run, grab Garu's arm and run like they had never ran before. But this was not long an option, for as hard as he tried, his feet would not respond to his brain. He wanted to turn to his best friend in hopes that they could calm each other down a little, but Abyo could see from the corner of his eye that Garu needed him more then Abyo needed Garu. Garu's heart raced now like lightning, palpitations pounding blood that echoed in his ears like the beating of a hideous drum. Sheer terror shaking his frame and making him sweet, the hairs standing up on the back of his neck. His body felt warm in a most awful way, as though his soul itself was trying to run from this moment. His mind couldn't take this anymore. He wanted to scream, to run. To run and scream. But nothing was working. He was now watching, at Abyo was, their own fate, unable to control their actions like a car without a steering wheel, they where unable to control their bodies any longer, the darkness around them growing darker with every second. Demonic thoughts plagued Garu's mind like a the silence that surrounded them, and the evil terror that seemed to manifest out from the darkness in the walls up from hell itself. The last thing Garu thought before he fell backwards onto the broken skull behind him was simple. He thought of his own death here, in this place of doom. This nightmarish living room where no mortal should have ever gone. As Garu's body hit the shattered skull and left the conscious world, Abyo called out his name, suddenly able to speak once more. But it was too late, Garu's mind had fallen deeper into the darkness, the darkness that filled the room the this entity was now entering as Abyo stood alone, shaking with terror, tears and other fluids escaping him. And that was when the shadowy being stepped both feet on the floor, and stared at them, angry in it's semi-lit eyes.


	2. Part Two

By the time Garu awoke, he was sure that he was dead. He opened his eyes slowly, in hopes of seeing something. Anything. He looked around; darkness. He sat up, looked around, and saw only darkness. There was no light, his body was numb, and he saw no sigh of Abyo. Fearing that he was no longer amongst the living, he tried to get up. His legs and arms where bond by ropes, holding his body fast to the bed. He tried to call out, but he found it hard to make noises of any kind. His dry through cracked and wheezed when he tried to free himself, his lungs hot and burning with every movement. He tried once more to free himself, but to no avail. Suddenly their where footsteps, and he could hear someone coming. In a desperate struggle, Garu lifted his body up, the ropes pulling against his skin and hurting his sensitive abdomen. There was a flash of light. Someone had turned on a light in the room. As Garu's eyes struggled to adjust to the bright lights, he swore he could see Abyo. Once his eyes adjusted he took a look around the place that only a shy five minutes ago believed was the after life. It appeared to be a normal boys bed room. There was a desk, a dresser, a bookshelf, and this bed with blue sheets and ropes, covering Garu's body. It wasn't until just down did he notice he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants, bound to the bed in only his underwear. Abyo, who was indeed at the far corner of the room, big cookie in hand, turned around and walked over to his best friend, who was futilely fighting back tears.

"Hey Garu look!" Abyo held up the half eaten cookie, waving around the piece of sugary dough almost as big as his head, before Abyo got to it. "Relax Garu," He said, biting what Garu was sure was a chocolate-chipped trap. "He's not going to hurt you. He's only going ask you a few questions and stuff, and then he'll give you a big cookie and send us home!" The idea of a big cookie was promising in Garu's mind, but he couldn't trust anyone who stripped him and tied him to a bed. "Good afternoon." A man dressed in a white lab coat said, entering with a clipboard in hand. "Glad to see you're awake, Garu." The man spoke his name in a slow and soft tone, behind the doctor's mask. Garu glared angrily at him. "Clam down. I only used the ropes to ensure that you wouldn't leave. I'm not going to hurt either one of you. I'm a ninja also, and am trying to finish my work. In fact, that's why you caught my eye. The only thing I need now, is someone who has taken a vow of silence." The man grabbed a small dagger, cutting away at the ropes that held Garu's legs and arms in place. "There now," He said, helping Garu up. "All you have to do is help me, which will only take five minutes, and then you may leave." The man said, smiling behind the face mask. "And then you'll get a big cookie!" Abyo said, sticking the cookie in front of Garu's face, in a sing-song voice. Garu rolled his eyes, then nodded. "Excellent! I'll begin immediately." The man took out a small brown box, opening it and removing a black pen. Crouching down in front of Garu, the man turned the pen over in his hand. "So," He said, playing with the pen in his hand. "What's you're name, age, and birthday?" The man asked. Garu began grunting something, but stopped. "Hmm!" He said, pointing to his mouth. "Right - good answer." The man said, chuckling. The man opened the pen, clicking it into his arm, then lifting it up. The looked like a sharpie with a small needle in the tip, now dripping with the man's blood. Before Garu could protest, the man spun him around quickly, making Garu dizzy.

Garu stumbled around as Abyo watched, eating his cookie and sitting on the foot of the bed. "Here we go!" The man exclaimed, pulling down Garu's underwear. This act not only made Abyo fall backwards on the bed, but made Garu's world stop spinning, covering his parts with his hand and turning a deep red. "Then we go!" The man said, getting up. Garu, humiliated, pulled his underwear back up. "Why did you just doodle on Garu's butt?" Abyo asked. "You never doodled on my butt?" The man laughed, tossing Garu his things. "Well you see, that test was for Garu. Your's was only meant for someone like you." Abyo nodded. "Ohh..." He said, sniffling a bit. "Now I only have one more thing to ask Garu." The man said, turning to Garu who was now fully dressed. He felt funny now. The pen ink on his butt began to sting, and he knew that the man didn't just draw on his rear for nothing. "I need to ask you again. What is your name, age, birth day?" The man asked. Much to everyone's surprise Garu opened his mouth. "My name is Garu. I'm twelve years old, and my birthday's December second." Garu said. Emphasis on SAID. Abyo fell back again, nearly losing consciousness. Garu clasped his hands over his mouth as the burning stopped, tears welling up in his eyes. Abyo got up, walking over to his friend. "Garu! You're talking! What about your vow of silence?" Garu shook his head. "I don't know! My mouth's moving without my command!" The man held out a giant cookie. "Don't worry Garu. It'll wear off in one week." "One week!" Garu said, grabbing his sword. "Calm down." The man said. "You're free to go. Just don't let anyone ask you any questions." Garu, humiliated and dishonored walking down the stairs, Abyo and his big cookie with his arm around his best friend's neck. "It's ok Garu." Abyo said, finishing his cookie. "I'll just tell everyone to not talk to you." Garu and Abyo walked out threw the gate, then stopped. Abyo's arm was still around Garu's neck. "You're always there for me, aren't you?" Garu asked, whipping at his own tears. Abyo looked around, making sure that no one was looking. He nodded quickly, then turned back to making it look like everything was normal, taking his arm off of Garu. The two boys, now free, only moved a few steps when it happened. Abyo collapsed to the dirt below.

He stood alone in the hospital, only Garu now wrapped his arms around Abyo's unconscious body. It seemed that there where poisons in the big cookie. Garu fears, as he did when you began reading, that Abyo's life may be almost up. Garu thought about what life would be like without Abyo, and he couldn't stand it. He remembered when they first met. It was at Chang's turtle dojo, one spring when they where only a small and insignificant five. It was shortly after that when Garu met Pucca. Even after he took his vow of silence, Abyo was always there. It seemed now, that in one advent of poor judgment and one stupid idea of going into that yard. Garu knew something was wrong then. In one move, it seemed that everything Garu held near was fading from his sight and slipping threw his grasp like a thousand grains of sand. He cried harder at the thought that maybe by this time tomorrow, he would never be able to look in his best friend's eyes, or talk with him, or even see him again. There are three main pains in this life: the pain of something hitting your body, the pain of someone breaking your heart, and the pain of someone or something that you hold near to your heart dieing. Garu now knew only one of those pains, and prayed with every waking moment that he would get threw this life without ever feeling either of those other two pains. Now however, it seemed that he would be feeling the third pain now, just as real and maybe even more painful then the first pain. What scared Garu now, not as much as Abyo dieing, but pretty close was that he knew that first pain went away. And the second pain, he was told, passed in time, as in: 'Time heals all wounds'. But now he knew that was a lie. The third pain however, he knew deep within his heart, like most, though seldom admitting it, that the third pain would stay with him, until his own death caused someone else that very same pain, as if passing an evil and vile curse onto someone else, and ridding yourself of all pain for the next life.

Garu didn't like the thoughts that where emanating from within his mind. He kept on telling himself over and over again that Abyo would be just fine, but his mind kept saying that dreadful word that he feared might just be true. He said that he would live, but his mind called him a lair. He thought that I might just end up being right, but he couldn't say that know, the pain was just too great. Even now as Garu stood, sobbing over his friend's bed in this sorrowful room of healing, Garu felt more alone now then he had ever felt before in his life. He felt as though Abyo was already gone, even as he gripped his body tightly. There was a bit of body turbulence, before it happened. That one sound that made all the difference in the world to Garu now. It was Abyo. And he said Garu's name. The weight that even Atlas could not bare was then in that moment, lifted from the room, like a shade of darkness floating away into the midday sun. "What...what happened?" He asked. "I hurt all over..." Abyo turned to his friend, his eyes squinting. "Garu...?" Garu nodded, sitting back down and whipping at his eyes. "I hurt so much, Garu..." Garu smiled again, and Abyo understood all that had happened. "I'm with you now." Garu said softly. Once more tears fell from Garu's eyes. Only this time they where welcomed with open arms, for they where tears of joy and thankfulness, as opposed to tears of worry and fear. Garu knew that he had escaped the clutches of this third pain, but somewhere in his mind he was reminded that there was still a lot of life let for him, and he still may come to know that pain. But without danger now, all signs in the green, Garu pushed that thought deeper into the enigma of his mind, just wanting to enjoy the time he had now, instead of wondering about the things to come.


End file.
